


Просто периуд.

by HornyJailMan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Relationship of Convenience, Slow Burn, Suffering, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan
Summary: Потеря друга, не просто друга, а лучшего друга, который спас тебя ценой своей жизни — это большое горе. И Генри не знает, как будет жить дальше, но он не единственный, кто также лишился самого ценного для своего сердца человека. Им придется ужиться друг с другом, несмотря на лишние эмоции, окружающие их.
Relationships: Rupert Price/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 5





	Просто периуд.

Из серых тяжелых грозовых туч дождь лил, как из ведра, падая на уже мокрую землю жирными каплями, пропитывая каменную могилу и одежду альбиноса холодно влагой. Ему было плевать на то, что сейчас стоит уже около часа, мокнет, не боясь простуды, и внутренне умирает от сильного чувства вины, тоски и злости. Вдалеке над морем загремел гром и заискрились молнии.  
Генри Стикмину было тяжко смотреть на могилу лучшего на свете напарника, товарища и друга, и он был зол, невероятно зол — он хотел отомстить каждому оставшемуся члену клана, хотел разрубить всех на части, упиваться их страданиями и заставить умолять не убивать, хоть они и не были винова... Нет.  
Они виноваты, и в том, что вообще существуют.  
Генри знает, что Гейлфорс был в печали от утраты, но тот является солдатом, а солдаты привыкли терять товарищей каждый день. И он был благодарен за то, что тот позволил ему остаться в армии ради доброго имени Чарльза и мести, хоть и с трудом, ибо понимал, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Особенно вторая причина.  
Из-за плохих мыслей, крутившихся в его голове, он не заметил, как в радиусе вокруг него перестали капать холодные мокрые крупицы, и из-за громкого шума дождя сначала не услышал тяжелых шагов, а потом и усталого вздоха рядом с собой. 

— Генри... 

Альбинос отреагировал спустя несколько секунд: медленно повернул голову в сторону нарушителя и покосился отрешенным взглядом. Только после взглянул вверх на ярко-красный зонт. 

— Что ты тут делаешь, Прайс?  
— По приказу Генерала приглядываю за тобой. — брюнет закашлял в кулак, не услышав хмыка Генри. Тот спросил, ради приличия подождав:  
— А если без контекста?  
— То же, что и ты... 

Оба тоскливо перевели взгляд на холодную каменную плиту с выгравированным на нем таким знакомым именем, и на трепыхающие от ветра цветы, лежащие у могилы, по листьям которого стекали капли, а в внутри бутона скапливалась вода. Рука, державшая зонт, задрожала от холода, но это не помешало хозяину конечности крепче сжать ручку.  
Генри это заметил, а так же он заметил, что самому Руперту на одежду с другой стороны зонтика с полиэтилена стекает вода и капли с неба. 

— Твое...  
— Неважно. 

Его лицо мрачное, в глазах читалась скорбь, а от плеча, которое опиралась об него, наоборот исходило странное тепло. Странное... Руперт сам был странным: со своими странными приколами, гнусными шуточками, подозрительным поведением. Подозрительно спокойным поведением, хотя сначала он был первым, кто набросился на него, повалив на землю с сжатыми руками, когда узнал, что Чарльза больше нет. И Генри позволял ему бить себя, лежа на земле и ощущая вкус железа с разбитых губ. Ведь это самое первое наказание посланное с неба в отместку на его оплошность, которое стоило ему жизни.  
Позже со злостью приходит смирение, понимание утраты, и все эмоции волной выходят наружу, давая о себе знать — альбиносу пришлось смотреть сквозь прикрытые веки на такой хрупкий момент: слезы брюнета непроизвольно капали с уголков глаз маленькими хрусталиками на одежду вора, оставляя темный мокрый след, и на бледное окровавленное, местами опухшее лицо, а высоко поднятый кулак с кровавыми костяшками, обессиленно упал вниз. 

— Пошли выпьем? 

Опомнившийся и не заметивший, что далеко ушел в свои мысли, Генри дернул плечом. Резко больно укололо из-за не менее резкого движения, и он с шипением сквозь зубы повернулся на прищурившегося парня рядом с собой. Тот ждал ответа. Кинув последний взгляд на одиноко стоящую могилу у утеса, которая из-за темных грозовых облаков казалось еще мрачнее, безмолвнее и пустее, а могила более сырее, нелюдимее, альбинос молчаливо зашагал вперед, засунув руки в карманы. Дождь начинал утихать.  
***  
Выпивать и забыться всегда является единственным выходом для отчаившихся людей, но Генри, являясь таковым, не мог нормально выпить — он знал, что алкоголь заставит его вспомнить еще больше чем смерть лучшего друга, усугубив и так хреновое моральное состояние. Тем не менее, это не было поводом отказаться от хорошего вина, любезно предподношенного из личной коллекции брюнета.  
А его собеседник, в доме котором они остановились — не только из-за того, что оно было ближе, а еще из-за того, что квартире альбиноса находился Тунисский алмаз, и он не доверял приносить к себе гостей — уже выпивал вовсю, откупоривая третью бутылку и наливая себе на стакан с пустым выражением лица.  
Никто за все это время не промолвил ни слова, сидя в тишине мрачного, темного холодного дома — с окна ночное полное звезд и яркой луны небо отбрасывал холодный свет на пол и кухонный стол, отсвечиваясь на стекле пустой бутылки и отражаясь на лицах, а из-за того, что хозяин не так часто бывал здесь, помещение всегда оставался холодным.  
Эта атмосфера никак не помогала вору, наоборот, заставляло вспоминать холод космоса, полную тьму за окном и яркую вспышку света, после огни взрыва. Он впился ногтями себе в руку, не отрывая взгляд от почти черной жидкости в стакане и до крови кусая губу, и мысленно возратился к кошмарам, снившиеся ему раз в неделю. Также вспомнил некоторых Топпатов, которых удалось поймать, и как Генри самолично их пытал, заставлял кричать от боли, плакать от беспомощности. Ооо... Как ему было хорошо, когда он... 

— Генри, стакан треснет.

Альбинос снова очнулся, широко раскрывая глаза и резко повернул голову в сторону подвыпившего Руперта. Тот с покрасневшим лицом и с прикрытыми веками указал на его правую руку, еле проговаривая слова заплетавшимся языком:

— Эй, оно стоит денег, ты знаешь это?  
— Прости... Я просто... 

Брюнет вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, кладя руку на плечи Стикмину, прижимаясь. 

— Давай скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит. 

Генри оцепенел от ощущения теплой руки, обвившего и обжигающего горячим огоньком его холодное тело. Хотелось прильнуть к нему, не отпускать, испытать на себе это прекрасное успокаивающее чувство.  
Сам того не понимая, он повернулся корпусом, утыкаясь носом в висок, пристраивая руки на холодную ткань армейской рубашки, и нахмурился от прохлады, поэтому засунул руки под одежду, прижимаясь еще ближе, чуть ли не присаживаясь ему на колени, и горячо выдохнул в шею тут же вздрогнувшего брюнета. 

— Можно? 

Головой почувствовав короткий кивок, поцеловал в область между шеей и плечом, легонько куснув. Стон эхом раскатилась по комнате, отталкиваясь от стен и постепенно исчезая в темноте. 

— Где твоя комната.

Руперт прикусил губу, понимая, что их ждет дальше.  
***  
Генри оставил засос на шее Прайса и осторожно перевернул его на живот, заставляя прогнуться под коленями, прижимаясь со спины. Тот чуть нахмурился и выдохнул, податливо вставая на четвереньки и чуть прогибаясь в пояснице. 

— Д-давай...

Вору сейчас все было не важно, кроме человека под ним. Ни проблем, ни темных мыслей, ни ответственности, лишь Руперт и нежное, приятное тепло, разлившееся по всему телу и огромное наслаждение — в этот момент он забыл, каково это чувствовать вину, терзающее его душу, печаль, утрату, скорбь — все, от чего страдал последние несколько месяцев, почти не ел и не спал, массово отдавался кровопролитию, безумию пустоты внутри себя, медленно поглощавшего его разум, делая из него бесчувственную куклу в опытных руках сумасшедшего кукловода.  
И на данный момент, с каждым новым громким выдохом в комнате, казалось, оставалось всё меньше и меньше воздуха, всё сложнее было дышать, и Генри, закрыв глаза, полностью отдался ситуации, ощущая как тело под ним выгибается, утыкается носом в плечо, жарко целует, крепко обняв руками, и чувствуя себя более окрыленным, свободным, далеким от мерзкой реальности.  
***  
"— Это просто секс. Ничего более." 

Слова, которые поразили его до глубины души, заставившие его недоуменно стоять и молчать, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба. 

"— Забей. Все случается по пьяни. Мне на это на самом деле как-то пофиг." 

Ему было стыдно — набросился на парня, оттрахал от всей души, а тот предложил все забыть. Генри тупо не мог. В голове невольно всплывали моменты со вчерашнего вечера: то как Руперт выгибался, безуспешно пытался сдержать вырывавшиеся наружу стоны, до складок сжимал простыни и смотрел на него своими темными глазами.

"— Я в порядке. Блин, все хорошо, успокойся." 

Хоть и Руперт говорит, что ему это безразлично, он мог видеть каждую напряженную мышцу на теле, слышать его тихий осипвший голос и смотреть на усталые глаза, еще то, как он двигается: с шипением, медленно, пытаясь не доставить себе еще большей боли. Нифига не впорядке и не все хорошо, Руперт.  
Холодное утро немного проветрило его голову, но не избавило от тягучих темных рук вины, обвившие его тело и сковавшее цепями, ставшими еще тяжелее из-за недавней томной ночи.


End file.
